121713aurasami
tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:12 -- TC: Sami!!! Are you okay!? (I heard you broke your leg!) AA: Oh yeah. I'd offer to let you sign my cast, but as you can see, this thing wasn't really made for signing. AA: It's all good though. Beau's keeping me on my medicines, and Libby gave her stuff that she thinks will have me better after like a week. TC: Can it be fixed? (prehaps the game has some sort of mechanic for that, like potions or pheonix downs?) TC: oh well thats good to hear... (though now I'm curious as to what she's giving you) TC: I felt so bad.... I shouldn;t have left you and Beau like that... (even if you both told me you'd be fine) AA: I think the medicine will do that. Katie's got her magic or whatever, too, but Beau and I think she shouldn't do it with Jack being around being a jerk. TC: I heard Jack got to Doir too (though hes still alive on Derse?? or something like that?) AA: Hey, it's not your fault! It's my own dumb fault for falling off my broom. AA: Yeah, something like that. Beau told me but I didn't understand all of it....other than that we have to figure out a way to take Jack down. TC: He seems might powerful (from what I've herad of him at least..) were you able to think of anything yet? AA: Well....Beau thinks we could weaken him a bit if we take out his pocket watch. TC: pocket watch? (seems like a silly thing to aim for) TC: does it have something to do with his powers? AA: Yeah. She thinks it makes him better at doing his time stuff. AA: Like Katie's thingy. Or Balish's panflute. AA: You might not know about Balish's panflute, but he told me it lets him do his windy things better. AA: Apparently he can do windy things like me! AA: We're starting to think they have to do with our titles that we got when we entered. What was yours again? TC: The thief of Life (though I've yet to figure out what im supposed to do with that) AA: Wow. That title almost sounds spooky. TC: if his handle if PunctualPilferer... and his aspect is time... prehaps he is also a Thief TC: so he steals time? (iguess killing someone does do that) TC: but what does that make me? (Am I destined to steal peoples lives away too!? I dont want to do that!) TC: I am of the opinion that lables are very important (especially in a game such as this) TC: It makes me fear for what the game has in store for me AA: Yeah. I can see why. AA: But I've got faith in you, Aura! I'm sure you'll find a way to live up to your Destiny (or whatever) without having to be all grimdark or anything. AA: Oh, Aura! I was with Libby while I was getting better, and she's got SOOOOOO many books! TC: really!? (I do enjoy a good book) AA: It would've been like heaven for you! TC: I wonder if she'd mind lending me a few (I havent had many oportunities to read alien litirature in the past) TC: Which reminds me... I found these really cool alien texts on Prospit not too long ago... (I wonder if she can help me decipher them) AA: Maybe! You should ask her if you can visit her library some time! Maybe you two could bond over being bookworms! TC: I hope so... (the last time we chatted she didn't seem to enjoy my hyper inquisitive nature =P) TC: but prehaps that comes with the job of being a seer(and always having people bug you for information) AA: Well maybe this time you should ask her about her favorite book! AA: Because you heard from a RELIABLE SOURCE that she might like books as much as you do. AA: And you'll be besties before you know it. TC: Sound like a great plan to me (I'll be sure to ask next time we chat) TC: Thanks for the advice Sami (you always seem to know how to cheer me up) AA: Sure thing, Aura! Any time. TC: Well I'll leave you be for now (prehaps now would be a good time to pester SO), and thanks again for advice AA: Sure thing. Have fun making friends! -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:51 --